


Heat

by Not_You



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, D/s overtones, F/M, M/M, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Toys, some misogyny and sexism in the worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on Avengerkink:</p><p>You know the plot where someone's an omega and desperately trying to hide it from the rest of the team, whom he thinks are all alphas?</p><p>The catch is that ALL of the Avengers are closeted omegas who are convinced that all the other members are alphas. Fill this any way you want: an actual alpha walks onto the team and everyone goes into heat simultaneously, one of them forgets their heat-suppressing meds and goes into a blind panic about being jumped by the rest of the team, smut, crack, angst, humor, parody, whatever. It ought to be pretty entertaining however you choose to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exposure

Clint and Natasha protect each other. That's just how it is. They take suppressants and use a careful blend of pheromone-canceling agents and cologne to pass for Beta, and no one is the wiser. When they absolutely must go off or risk blood clots and liver failure, they take care of each other. Love may be for children, but what they have is very close indeed when they're tangled together all sticky and exhausted and so hungry, hands and toys thrusting punishingly hard and deep. Sometimes they have enough leisure to stagger it, one of them collected as the other moans and howls and begs. They can't help but crave a knot but they can protect themselves, and they will belong to no one save perhaps each other.

Bruce had started by hiding it from Ross. He already wanted the Hulk too much. If it had been generally known that the beast was an Omega and not the Alpha people assumed, there could only have been more experimentation and misery. After a while, passing for Alpha started to feel natural. He knows he has to go off this chemical mix sometime, but he keeps putting it off, wanting to make sure he has somewhere safe to be. There's no way he'll be able to keep control during heat, and well... he got cranky enough with the lack of knot in his life before the transformation. Now it doesn't bear thinking about.

Tony's family had always been nearly pure Beta, so coming up an Omega had been near the beginning of the long line of fuckups that is his life. Really, it's not so bad. He applies his scent and takes his suppressants and doesn't scare off Beta women by begging to be fisted. Still, it's been too long again. He's getting those muscle aches and that means maybe another two weeks of forgetting to call Pepper and have her arrange something before he really starts to suffer.

It's all so confusing for Steve. No one had ever entertained the notion of Captain America being anything but Alpha, and Steve had had to take the old suppressants that had given him hot flashes and night sweats and made him throw up. He had kept up the deception automatically at first, and while he had never liked lying, it had been so good to be able to maintain his privacy that he had kept it up. And the new suppressants and false scents are amazing. But even now he can't stay on them forever, and he tries not to think about it too much. About how Bucky won't be here to lend him a hand, growling dirt into his ear about Steve being his bitch and then laughing about it afterwards, still friends.

Thor has seen the silly way Midgardians flutter around their Omegas, and he resorts to deception to avoid it. It's humiliating, and completely unnecessary. He doesn't like the spell he has to use, though. It makes him feel light-headed if he leaves it on too long, and it has really been too long.

Above all else, the Avengers are a team. Like most teams, the leading cause of complete disaster is a breakdown in communications. On this particular occasion, everyone is thinking that after this injection, they can flee. The thing about removing an alien poison is that the quickest and safest way is to use a stripping agent, a SHIELD chemical that removes everything that isn't biologically supposed to be there from the blood. They don't even know what it will do to Steve or Thor, but it's life or death and there's no time.

Afterward, they disperse as fast as they can, desperate. The sweet stink of six heats fills the tower along with Clint's rhythmic wails. He and Natasha don't even make it back to her room, and she curses herself for letting him go so long. He's so wet and open that getting her entire hand in is easy, and he's just desperate and hot and loud. She's terrified one of the others will show up to claim him, but there's no way to muffle it.

Tony staggers to his room, knees nearly giving out. He paws stupidly at his phone and manages to call Pepper, just whimpering, "Help" before dropping it and crawling to the closet where he keeps his very biggest knotted dildo.

Thor grits his teeth and makes it to his own bed, where he curls into a tight ball around the ache inside and does not call for Loki.

They've been working on containment for the Hulk, and Bruce can only hope the chamber will hold as he throws himself inside.


	2. Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which three very protective Alphas arrive.

Pepper doesn't ride with SHIELD very often, but now seems like the perfect time. Coulson is driving, weaving his way through traffic toward the Tower. "Are you sure we shouldn't have backup?" He asks.

"I don't think it was Avengers-related." Pepper tries not to wring her hands. "I mean, we might just get there and find Tony hungover, but just in case--" It's hard, sometimes, passing for Beta when there's an Omega she cares for so much. She has thought about telling Tony that they're in the same boat, but she has always known that he would run from anyone who tried to claim him, and that she couldn't fuck him without biting him, without bathing in his scent and tying with him.

"I worry about them too, Pepper." Coulson smiles at her and she can't help but smile back, worried as she is.

"I don't. Useless bastards," Fury mutters, glaring out the window. He's sprawled across the back seat, jet-lagged and out of sorts but still somehow comforting. She thinks it might be his light Alpha scent with the dry note of age to it that makes him seem trustworthy. She has a sudden and insane urge to giggle, and bites her tongue. Coulson's warmer and sweeter scent wafts past her as he cracks his window, and she does giggle, covering her face.

"Pepper?" Coulson glances over and Fury sits up straight, studying her.

"Miss Potts, are you finally losing it? I don't blame you, but we need to know."

"I'm not a Beta."

Fury's eye widens in comical alarm. "You're not--"

"Don't worry, I'm an Alpha. This is not a 'good girl goes into heat' scenario." She giggles again, and rubs her eyes. "It's good to be disarming in my line of work. And to give the impression that you're not a sex-crazed knotbitch."

Coulson winces at the term. "Pepper, I understand. Fury and I are just lucky that ours encourages us to be as intimidating as possible."  
"That also means we're not gonna tell anyone."

"Thank you," she whispers, and Coulson finds an inoffensive classic rock station for the rest of their journey.

They creep in with guns drawn and their peppery scent floods the air when they hear laconic, iron-eyed Clint sobbing in pain. It doesn't matter if Clint's a Beta, he's their Beta and anyone hurting him had better prepare to fucking die. Pepper can feel herself caught up in it as well, her own true pheromones wafting up. She keys the door open for them and suddenly it's impossible to think, the scent like a wall. Pepper hasn't smelled this much heat since junior high, and it's almost sickening, a full-out assault. At the same time, they can hear better.

"Oh god, oh god, oh fuck, Tasha please please please more please I can't--aaauuh! Yes oh god yes there don't stop don't stop don't stop--" The words dissolve into those helpless, agonized noises again and Pepper whines, fighting to keep her cock from emerging.

"Ohshit," Coulson whimpers, scrabbling in his pocket and pulling out a small tin, dabbing some of its contents under his nose and tossing it to Fury, who stops growling and snorting just long enough to apply it. When it's Pepper's turn she sees that it's one of those burning camphor-eucalyptus gels for scentjamming, and she groans in relief with it lancing through her head, burning her nose and letting her think straight again.

"The whole fucking team?" Fury growls.

"Looks like it, sir."

"Jesus."

"What are we going to do about it?"

"Do?" He shrugs. "Shit, we have to get them bred. Only thing to do."

Coulson moans softly, and covers his mouth. "I have tabs."

"Always prepared."

"I try, sir." He passes out the tablets that will render them all infertile for the next twelve hours, and they swallow them dry.

"Anyone doesn't want any of us, we arrange something, but we've got to get some of them settled first. We don't even know where Banner is."

"Thanks for reminding me."  
"With that in mind, Miss Potts? Stay close."

She stays close, and they make their way in. There are syringes and bandages abandoned on the table, and Clint is still mewling and whimpering, high-pitched and needy. They catch sight of him half into a corridor off the main room, face down and ass up, Natasha's whole hand buried inside him and fucking him hard. It looks like it hurts but Clint just sobs for more, shoving his hips back. Coulson stops in his tracks and growls softly, jerking away when Fury touches him. 

"Sweep first, Agent Coulson."

"...Yes, sir. Sorry."


	3. Selection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working out the dance card.

With Clint and Natasha accounted for, they drag Coulson away to ascertain that Steve and Thor have made it to their rooms. Thor just screams at them when they come in, and all three reel back because he's bonded. Even with his weird Asgardian scent they can tell that he has an Alpha of his own, and that he wants no one else. It's still hard to leave him there, wrapped around a pillow and crying his eyes out.

Steve isn't doing much better, but he still smells sweet and available, and looks up with wide, hungry eyes. Pepper shivers and does her best to adjust the ridiculous tent in her skirt. Fury closes his eye for a moment and Coulson flees the room. "Sir?" Steve whispers, and leans into it when Fury touches his face, surprisingly gentle. "Ohh, _please_..."

Fury lets out a low growl. "Keep it together, soldier. We'll be back."

Steve sniffles when they leave, but doesn't chase after them. Coulson whimpers, looking quite glazed over. "Coulson." Fury grips his shoulders. "We need to find Banner."

"Yeah. Yessir. We do." Pepper's heart goes out to him. Her head is spinning and it feels like her heartbeat will kill her.

"Come on." Fury leads the way further in. 

Tony is in his room, of course, groaning shamelessly and fucking himself with something inadvisably large, yelling abuse at them when they leave. It's probably only ten minutes total before they find the last Avenger, but it feels so much longer. The Hulk is locked into his containment chamber and watching him, Pepper's eyes fill with tears. He's so massive and powerful and so utterly helpless. A being that can take down Thor roars and wails and pounds on the floor, human tears pouring down his face. They can smell that he's not bonded, that no one will be coming for him.

"Jesus," Coulson whispers. "There's nothing we can do for him, is there?"

"Not if you want to keep all that expensive medical work in one piece. Hopefully he'll get too damn tired to stay green and we can help him then."

It hurts to leave him, but they have to. "Miss Potts, I assume you'll take Stark?"

"That may not be the best idea," she murmurs, and then growls, because Tony has come crawling out to them and his eyes are on Coulson and they do not belong there. Before she really knows what she's doing she has him by the hair. " _Mine_ ," she growls, in that low register a well-behaved Alpha girl never uses. He whimpers, eyes huge and scared, but lets her lead him back into his room.

"Well." Coulson swallows hard. "That's one taken care of."

"Thor doesn't want either of us, so that leaves the Captain, Barton, and Romanov."

"You... You take Cap. Please. It really wouldn't be right if it was me."

"You sure about that, Coulson?"

"Yes, sir." He swallows. "Besides, I have to take care of my operatives."

Fury nods, and goes in to see about defiling a living national treasure. "Rogers?"

"S-sir?" He looks up from a nest of blankets, flushed and glassy eyed. Fury can hear the wet sounds of Steve's fingers and he's not sure if it's that or the cloud of scent that makes him growl and drop his coat to the floor. He prowls closer and Steve whines, going up on all fours, spreading his legs and arching his back.

"They really did make you perfect," Fury mutters, running his hand down Steve's spine, making him whimper. He buries his face in the blankets and begs, voice helpless and broken. "It's all right," Fury growls, and dumps his clothes in a heap, arranging himself behind Steve.

Coulson drags himself away, and after the first effort it's easy. Clint and Natasha need him, and he won't let them down. They're on the floor where he left them, but now he can let their mingled heats overwhelm him. He had thought Natasha was hiding Alpha pheromones, and had bought Clint's performance as a Beta completely. He sinks to his knees beside them both, Natasha wrapped around Clint as he fucks her hard. It's not enough, but they kiss each other desperately, the bond between them painfully beautiful. She turns her head and looks at Coulson, her eyes nearly all pupil. Clint follows her and whines. Coulson shudders and pulls off his clothes, skin burning under their gaze.


	4. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony belongs to Pepper, and it's about time they both admitted it.

Pepper tries to get on a grip on herself. Everything in her wants to just throw Tony down and claim him, mark him, not let him up until he can barely walk and has enough of her scent on him to cover his own. But he's so scared and so helpless, a puddle of need on his bed as he watches her with those huge eyes.

"Pepper..." She feels bad now for never having told him she wasn't a Beta, and sighs. She wants to stroke his hair soothingly, but is afraid she'd just yank it a bit and climb on top of him, so she doesn't. "Fuck, you smell so good..." He crawls closer, and she has to touch his face, just pet his cheek with a few fingertips. It makes him shudder, and he turns his head, catching her hand and pressing a kiss to the palm before taking her first two fingers into his mouth, whimpering when she growls. She crooks them to stroke his tongue, and tries to ignore how hard her cock is, and the way it's actually dripping on the floor beneath her. Tony moans and shudders, letting her fingers slide out. "God, why didn't you tell me?"

"Similar reasons to yours, I think." She doesn't like how breathy her voice comes out, but there's nothing she can do about it.

"And to think, you could've been knotting me this whole time."

She growls, and does pin him to the bed, furious to think of every other Alpha who's had him, who has fucked _her_ Omega. "I'll make up for this time." A flicker of fear in his eyes is like a splash of cold water. "But only if you want me to." She whines and shivers. "I... want you to be mine, Tony. I want to tie with you." No matter how many knots Tony has taken, he has never been tied and she knows it. She's expecting him to skitter back to his toy chest in terror, not moan.

"Fuck, that's terrifying. Let's do it."

She can't help but laugh, standing and pulling her shirt off. "Don't worry, I won't be expecting you to present your neck when I come home or to keep away from other Alphas."

Tony chuckles, stretching luxuriously and then presenting, perfectly shameless. Pepper groans, and tears her clothes off, flinging them aside with an unprecedented carelessness. Tony shudders, watching her. It hurts to drag her skirt and underwear over her cock, and she's glad she went with thigh-highs today. Tony whines helplessly as she joins him on the bed, kissing him softly before kneeling behind him, her knees nudging his a little wider apart. Her cock is slick and as embarrassingly large as ever. A well-bred Alpha girl is supposed to have something more slender, with a sleeker, smaller knot at half expansion. Pepper's is already thick and sharply rounded, but she knows what her Omega likes, and that she'll fit just fine. She plunges into him and he howls, high and needy and sharp. Much better than anything she's ever overheard or found in the security logs.

Tony buries his face in the sheet, struggling to open himself more, to press back harder. He's shaking as her knot pops in and out of him, and she growls, grinding as deep as she can and molding herself to his back to sink her teeth into the crook of his neck. She has wanted to do this for years, has had dreams about how it would taste, how she would be able to feel Tony submitting completely and belonging to her, the thrum of his blood and the vibrations of whatever helpless, needy sound would come out of his mouth. Reality does not disappoint. He wails her name and tilts his head and arches his back to get more, sobbing 'yours' over and over, whimpering that she feels amazing, that no one else will be good enough after this. He's babbling, and breaks off into a scream when her teeth break the skin. She would be horrified at herself and frantic for Tony if she couldn't feel his body milking her as he bucks and shudders through his orgasm. She moans, licking the mark, and Tony whimpers, barely able to keep his ass up for her like a good bitch.

"Pepper..." he whines, squirming.

"Mine," she growls in his ear, and presses as deep as she can, feeling her knot starting to swell. Tony squeaks, and she wishes she had thought to put a mirror in front of him, wanting to see the look on his face. And then she's coming, everything blotted out but the feeling of pouring herself into her Omega. He moans and tightens around her, the hard, involuntary lock of a knotted Omega, letting out something that's almost a squeal as she reaches full size inside him, filling him up completely. She growls in contentment, and tips them onto their sides, reaching around to rub Tony's belly as he whimpers, loose and languid except for his grip on her knot.


	5. Rank and File

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good commander takes care of his men. And his women. However many of whatever kind of Omegas need lovin', anyway.

"Please, sir," Steve is whimpering, "please, pleasepleaseplease-" He cuts himself off with a low moan as Fury pushes three fingers into him.

"Easy, boy. I'll take care of you."

"Oh, sir..." Steve whimpers, and shyly looks back, all big blue eyes and need and fuck, he's so young. This entire situation is goddamn filthy, but Fury can't really bring himself to mind. He just rubs Steve's back and works him open. It's been a while, and stroking Steve is making Fury realize just how long.

"God," he mutters, "bet this was perfect before the serum, all hot and tight and slick..."

"Bucky said it was good," Steve whispers, shy and breathy.

"Wasn't he a Beta?" Fury asks, knowledgeable fingers searching for just the right spot.

"Yessir." Steve whimpers sharply when Fury presses it at last, and looks over his shoulder again, blushing badly. "H-he put his whole hand inside me, but I... I've never had a knot." He tenses as Fury's fingers slide out. "Please sir, I need it, I need you inside me, I--" He cuts himself off with a loud and desperate howl, an almost sobbing sound of shocked ecstasy as Fury pushes into him.

"That better, baby?" Fury murmurs, slowly sinking the rest of the way in.

"Oh..." Steve whimpers, awestruck and lost, "Oh fuck, oh sir, you're so _big_..."

Fury growls, grinding into him. "Yeah, that's right." He slides the rest of his length in, and starts forcing his round knot into Steve, growling, "Take it, take it all..."

"Yes, sir!" The words are a high, breathy mewl, desperate to please, to follow orders and be a good boy. He presses back, wriggling his hips and letting out a squeal as it pops into him.

Fury purrs, and kisses the back of his neck. "I'm not gonna tie you, but this should help." 

Steve wails as Fury's half-expanded knot pops in and out of him, mewling and begging incoherently. He's drooling onto the pillowcase, and clutching uselessly at the sheet and the headboard in turn, huge hands restless. He shakes and spreads his legs wider, back arching obscenely as he buries his face in the pillow again, eyes full of tears. Fury speeds up, ramming him mercilessly and Steve groans and begs him not to stop, sobbing. He cries out with every breath, helpless noises that rise higher and higher until he screams, clamping down on Fury, who stops and curses, shaft buried in Steve as his knot swells. He rocks into him and lets out a frustrated little whimper, stopped on the edge. Steve whines, struggling to reach back and touch Fury somehow, to do something to please his Alpha. He whimpers longingly and fumbles until Fury catches his hand, wrapping it around his knot and getting Steve to squeeze hard. It doesn't take long before Fury is moaning deep in his chest and pouring into Steve, making him whimper and sink into the mattress, purring.  


"It's been longer for Clint." Natasha is still flat on her back with Clint's cock buried inside her, but she talks like they're both injured in the field and Clint is hurt worse. Coulson shivers, stripping his suit off and carefully folding each piece because he will go insane if he doesn't.

"But you fisted me, and I haven't—aaauuhhhn!" His eyes are huge as Natasha gently trails her fingertips around the edges of his dripping hole.

"You need it more."

"Tasha…"

"I'm not too old to take care of you both," Coulson growls. They whine abjectly in response, quivering, and Clint slides out of her. "On your back, Barton." Clint rolls over, rock hard and covered with his own and Natasha's slick, their mingled scent overwhelming. His pupils are enormous, and he whimpers, running his hands over his own chest, the touch automatic and unconscious as he stares hungrily at Coulson. Coulson smiles, kneeling on the floor beside him and stroking his hair. "Good boy." Clint whines sharply, nuzzling his hand, and Natasha purrs. 

"Pin him for me, Romanov?"

"Yes, sir." She's glowing, impossibly beautiful as she pins Clint's arms over his head, making him moan. He whines as Coulson rubs against him, and then moans at the top of his lungs as Coulson thrusts all the way into him in one brisk movement.

"Better, Barton?"

"Yeah, boss. Ohfuck. God, Tasha…" He looks up at her like he's trying to share the experience, like this is the only taste they'll get of Coulson's cock. He's going to enjoy proving that wrong.  
He grinds as deeply into Clint as he can. 

"I'll tie her, too." And it'll be exhausting, but he means it, a deep and atavistic growl rumbling up from his chest. Clint stares up at him, wide-eyed, and then he's suddenly coming, spasming and squeezing and locking so tight around Coulson that it hurts. That just makes it better, and he ruts in and in and in with a growl and a grunt of effort, and then he's filling Clint, pumping into him in a way that feels like it will never end. It does, of course. He kisses Clint, and then looks up as Natasha mewls softly, dripping onto the floor. They both reach for her together.


	6. Visitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone shows up for Thor after all.

Thor stays tightly curled, cold and aching and miserable. But he has his pride, and he will not beg Asgard to send Loki. He clutches his pillow and shakes, choking on tears until he manages to fall into a fitful doze.

"Brother mine, awake."

"L-loki!" He jolts up from his dream, pillow clasped to his chest. Loki smiles, kneeling on the foot of the bed. He's thinner than he was the last time Thor saw him, and his face is scarred by venom, but he is Loki. His rich, subtle scent fills the world as he crawls up Thor's body, plucking the pillow out of his grasp and setting it aside.

"Heimdall is not blind to your suffering," he purrs, rubbing slowly against Thor, letting him feel his sleek knot. "Let me fill you, brother. Let me give you what is mine to give, and take what is mine to take."

Thor whines, squirming under him. "Loki..."

"Easy, dearest, easy." Loki strokes Thor's hair and kisses him, then lets him roll onto his belly, rising on his knees. He spreads slick thighs and doesn't even try to muffle the needy noises he's making. Loki shudders, slender body blanketing his as he rocks against Thor without pushing in, slicking himself up and then gasping as the tip catches in his brother's open hole. Thor surges back and takes all of him in one hot, wet slide.

"Yesss..." Loki breathes, "Just like that." He grinds in as deep as he can, moaning, resting his forehead against Thor's perfect back. "You're always so tight, brother," he purrs, and Thor clamps down on him and his hips buck out of his control. He cries out and Thor whimpers, arching his back and clamping down on his brother's cock. "My sweet, golden mare..." Loki murmurs, nuzzling Thor's hair and biting his neck.

"Ohhh, brother..." His legs tremble and he sinks a little wider and lower, tighter than ever when Loki forces himself all the way in again, crying out. "Loki," Thor whimpers, "Harder! _Harder_!" He wails when Loki complies.

Loki clings to him and sobs helplessly, pounding his beloved brother as hard as he can, the Midgardian bed making dangerous sounds beneath them. He whimpers Thor's name over and over, his Omega clasping him so tight that it hurts to pop his knot in and out, and he knows that it must hurt Thor too, but he just whimpers and groans, knotless cock stiff and leaking nearly as much as his hole. Loki slams in as deeply as he possibly can, and works Thor's cock roughly until he howls and comes, locking around Loki's knot as he whimpers and lets Thor's body milk his orgasm out of him, whimpering and collapsing on Thor's broad back as his knot swells to full size. They both moan softly, and he nuzzles and kisses Thor's neck, both of them quiet, just being together.

The scent of another Alpha as they rest here, dreamy and tied, makes Loki snarl. He looks around and sees Fury in the doorway, wrapped in a bathrobe and lowering his gun. No matter what, almost no one is deranged enough to kill either half of a tied couple. Loki chuckles, and nuzzles Thor.

"Thor, what the hell is this?"

"...My Alpha." He nuzzles Loki as best he can, basking in the feel of his skin.

Loki purrs. "I'm in no position to do anything but this, I assure you."

Fury growls. "Incestuous goddamn alien motherfuckers..." He mutters, wandering out in search of food. Thor coos contentedly once he's gone, and Loki nuzzles his Omega lovingly. He'll have to return home sooner or later, but for now he pulls the blanket over them and holds Thor close.

Despite his hunger, Fury has a rule in life: Agents Before Sandwiches. So he makes a detour to check on Coulson and the others, gratified to see him unlocking from Barton, who hisses and whimpers and finally lets out a little cry as Coulson's soft knot pulls free. Romanov whines, thighs clamped together, and Barton shivers, flat on his back and looking more vulnerable than Fury has ever seen him. Coulson scents Fury and looks around fast enough to give himself whiplash, lip curled back from his teeth. Fury doesn't lower his gaze, because Coulson is a subordinate, but he does keep it on Coulson rather than either of Coulson's Omegas.

"...I'm sorry, sir."

"It happens. Take good care of them."

Clint makes a soft and high-pitched little noise of contentment, shivering happily. He's loosely curled up on his side, reaching out and running one hand down Natasha's side as she kisses Coulson like she'll die if she stops. When he pulls away enough to breathe, she whines, high and ragged and needy. Coulson shudders, kissing the corner of her mouth and stroking her hair.

"Ssshhh... There's a good girl." They've been kneeling, but he sits back and spreads his legs for her. "Clean me up and it'll be your turn." Natasha moans, and lets him guide her down, whimpering and licking him. "Yes, good girl," Coulson murmurs, running his fingers through her bright hair, "just like that." Clint shudders, moving closer to nuzzle Natasha's hip, moaning. Coulson growls softly, cock slowly stiffening again. "How do you want it, precious girl?" Natasha shudders and mewls, eyes huge and lost. She gently pushes Coulson onto his back, and straddles him, thighs gleaming wet. He and Clint watch in awe as Natasha lines herself up and sinks down, wailing as Coulson fills her. "Better?" Coulson murmurs.

"Yes, sir," she breathes. "Ohhh..." She sits back, spine perfectly straight and head tipped back, dainty hands squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples.

"God," Coulson agrees, melting into the carpet, hands on Natasha's hips. His heart feels like it's trying to hammer its way out of his chest, and Natasha is so tight around him, soft slickness caressing his knot and making him moan.

"She feels amazing, doesn't she?" Clint growls, crawling close enough to kiss Coulson.

"Way beyond amazing." He whimpers as Natasha tightens around him, grinding down and shifting her hips a little from side to side, taking him as deep as physically possible. Coulson groans and writhes under her because it's too good, too much, and Natasha is riding him so hard and so fast it hurts, and he doesn't want her to stop. She groans and growls, digging her nails into his chest, on either side of the scar that still aches and pulls, careful even now not to hurt him. He takes one hand and kisses it, and she makes a sound that's almost a sob, leaning down with the grace she brings to everything, pressing herself to Coulson's chest, neck bared to him. He moans and bites her there, and Clint shivers, watching Coulson's hips jerk as he comes, groaning as his knot swells and swells inside Natasha. She shudders and whimpers and locks around him, crying out softly as she comes.

"God, you're gorgeous," Clint whispers, and they know he's talking to both of them.


	7. Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hulk lives better through technology.

Hulk wishes he could stop being Hulk, but Bruce cannot bear this and so it's Hulk's job. He's so tired. Hungry, too, and he's not used to either. He's usually not out long enough for this, but both sensations are distant in the face of his heat. It's been so long, and he needs it so badly. He writhes and beats at the floor, tears pouring down his face again. He's so lonely and there's not even anything to smash to take his mind off it and he aches inside. He whimpers, and then looks up as the little human-sized door opens. It's not an unbonded Alpha come to claim him and fill him and make this sorrowful aching stop, but it is Tony. And Hulk likes Tony, who smells like metal but not hurting metal, and comes and hugs his head, petting him and saying soft words that don't mean anything but that he's here with Hulk.

"Me and Pepper are gonna work together to breed you, okay?" Hulk nods, hardly daring to hope, new tears welling up in his eyes. "I gotta go for a second, but we'll come right back. Just a little longer, I swear."

Hulk still roars when Tony leaves, but he stays still.

"Okay, so." Tony is flushed with inspiration and lust, still wet and desperate but able to think more clearly. Clearly enough to build a piston arm and an aperture in the chamber for it and a huge dildo. With the machinery in place, the only question had been who should go in to lend the Alpha pheromones that played such a vast role in true satisfaction. It it had been an easy decision, since while Bruce gets along fine with Fury and with Coulson, to Hulk they're just more military, probably plotting to take him away and hurt him again.

Pepper, on the other hand, has made a career out of being nonthreatening, and while the Hulk scares her, sympathy outweighs fear. Still, she's trembling a little as Tony leads her into the chamber, face to face with the helpless beast. He stares at her with those uncanny green eyes, and then actually whimpers, lowering his chest to the floor and raising his hips, legs spread wide.

"That's right, honey," Tony croons, "We're gonna take care of you."

The touch of Pepper's hands is like that of individual raindrops on parched earth. Hulk moans in ecstasy at nothing but those tiny hands on his face and Pepper's comforting Alpha scent. He knows she'll take care of him. He and Bruce have never seen her hurt anyone, and Tony is here too, and has promised to protect him. And then Pepper is kissing him, tiny soft kisses that make him whimper again. He arches his back a little more and then moans, because Pepper is biting his neck. It's just a tiny little pinch, but it means everything. Tony pulls out some small object, and Hulk twitches at the sound of the arm activating because it's too much like before, machines reaching out to touch him in a white room.

"It's okay," Pepper says softly, "it's mine." And it is, rubbed all over with her scent. Hulk whines, and then groans almost loud enough to deafen them as the dildo slides home. The front half of his body melts onto the floor, hips and thighs locked into place. His eyes flutter shut and he lets Tony and Pepper touch him however and wherever they like, moaning over and over as the dildo's knot pushes in and out of him.

"You wanna be tied, Big Guy?" Tony asks softly, nibbling one ear. "You want it locked inside you?" Hulk can only nod, and then groan desperately as the knot expands with the almost real push of the finest Starktech. Hulk grunts, groans, and then he's coming in a long, helpless convulsion, green-tinted ejaculate everywhere. He moans softly, and pants to a stop before he starts shaking again. Tony punches buttons quickly, and the dildo deflates and slides out a moment before the Hulk shifts back to Bruce. He's a shaking mess on his hands and knees, keening softly. Pepper kneels down beside him and kisses him softly, whispering that he's safe, that she's going to take care of him. He whimpers and clings to her, curling into a tight ball. Tony kneels with them to wrap his arms tightly around that quivering frame, Bruce sobbing quietly in pathetic relief and gratitude.

"It's okay," Tony murmurs, "We got you."

Coulson and Fury retreat quietly, and everything is suddenly okay. No one's heat has broken yet, but Natasha is cleaning her guns with a soft smile, able to take a break. Clint is whining softly, a melted and ecstatic mess in Coulson's arms, just letting his Alpha bite his neck over and over, hard again but not desperate. Steve is wrapped in a bathrobe, tousled and blushing and looking even younger than his lived years, hovering shyly around Fury until the he grunts and sits back from the table a little, settling Steve on his lap and hand-feeding him from his own plate, which makes Steve blush worse than ever and snuggle close, radiating contentment. Fury actually chuckles, a soft, indulgent sound none of them would have believed, and presses a kiss to the side of Steve's face.

The next four days are not particularly productive, but no one minds.


End file.
